Desire
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Danny is an adult now and being drawn into the ghost zone was the last thing he should have done was being a curious man. Now, it controls him and the ghost zone becomes doomsday around the well known Danny Phantom. Warning: Slashes/rape/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to write a story that popped up in my head about two or three weeks ago at least. I asked xEchoheartx on deviantArt for permission and allowed me! :D So, I hope you guys like this! :D**

**Warning: May contain sexual, rape, and etc...**

* * *

><p>Amity Park has grown from time to time with having ghosts in their time. They fear very little with attacking ghosts in their area. They always counted on one hero for the past five years, but rarely the ghosts have interests for the hero or their obsession. Whatever caused them to come out of the ghost zone, the boy would be there to save the day.<p>

The hero didn't have it any easier, but he was powerful enough to stop them. He fought several ghosts that came to his town, they severely attacked on strong, and nothing has been easy for him. They robbed his human times; he couldn't really do much in a normal term, and struggled to make things balanced out. Ghosts didn't really care for his human life or the things he do, but he did. He tried to get them off at time to time like his jobs.

His parents can only afford very little for college, but Danny refused them to pay at all. He wanted Jazz to get the best education she wanted. Of course, she got a wonderful scholarship due to an excellent score on the CAT. She almost received a full scholarship, but still she needed to pay out the rest as in about a few thousand dollars left. Both of their parents had to put in their money for their daughter for the past couple years to make sure it was all paid up. Danny didn't have it any easier than they do. He had to get a job, but the risks he was involved.

He was fired for 'ditching', 'bailing', 'damaging products or other things', and more. It was rare to even hold down a job due to his ghost half. Sam was in college, so she had no time to help him out, and that they weren't even interested being closed to each other. They tried to date each other, but nothing seems satisfying between the two. It was too expected for the both of them and remained as just friends. Danny didn't mind, he didn't show much interests in girls like he used to, and somehow let it all disappear.

Tucker couldn't stay either. He went off to the college that favors his interests. They have given him the top scholarship due to his experience of handling technologies. Plus, that he knew most powerful ones that common people wouldn't really know off hand or didn't know such things exist like a hologram cellular. Tucker tried to be there as much as he could, but nothing worked out well for either of them.

Danny left Tucker and Sam alone, gave them space, and their own life. He had to focus on his own and moved on to basic routine. Wake up, eat, fight ghosts, save people, seek for jobs, and more to whatever he has to do. It was just last year he graduated from high school, none of the colleges accepted him but one. He denied _that_ college because of someone. He has no used for the insane man to create the insanity of his own life. He needed a good space away from home, but nothing seemed to change. His grades weren't so wonderful; he barely passed all of his classes, and graduated.

Currently, the young boy was catching some ghosts into his thermos and flew back home. He built up some muscular and bulky. His ghost form rarely change, nothing but scattered up from the last fight, and he shrugged it off since it was going to disappear later.

"That's the lasts of you guys for today. Don't come back again." He sighed and sent them off into the ghost zone.

It has been a routine to make sure they were returned into the ghost zone, it hasn't been any easier, and he transformed to Fenton. He noticed the ghost zone lifelessly floating around and stared at them endlessly. The dark and gloomy ghost zone hasn't changed since he saw them. When was the last time he visited the ghost zone?

He has felt something was calling him, he attempted to follow whatever it was calling him, and he would often snap out of it. Not this time, he couldn't fight the urge of the calling and somehow drawn himself into the ghost. His inner ghost half formed once he walked in and his eyes followed what he saw in front of him. He wanted to question why he was doing this, but it was too late. He was in the Ghost zone and he wasn't backing out. He floated and kept flying around like a lost child.

The young hero continued to fly around, unsure where he was exactly going, and that it wasn't going to reverse it all. The energy was calling him and he followed it like a puppy getting a treat. He wanted to know what has been bothering him for so long. His body ached for something to long for, desired for, and couldn't resist this time.

He often wondered why he craved to this stronger feeling and accidently bumped into someone. He flew back quickly, his heart panicked so much, and his eyes widely open to who it was. He didn't feel like fighting this time. No, not this time.

The ghost looked down at the hero, surprised to see him in his area, and noticed the boy's reaction suddenly. The man has long raven hair, palest skin, and the emerald eyes in the ghost. He had a long trench coat of dark purple that trail down to his knees. A silver scarf wrapped around the man's neck and the pair of glasses resembles his coat.

"What is wrong with you, young Phantom?" The man spoke to the ghost child.

Danny shook his head, "N-nothing. I just didn't think we'd bump into each other like this." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

The ghost blinked, "You acted like you have committed a crime."

His head continued to shake, "I just learned to not make the same mistake like the last time we met."

The ghost thought back what the young Phantom has mentioned and he chuckled.

"I only hold those grudges on that holiday, young Phantom. I moved on last year seeing I changed you much."

Danny blinked and froze, "What?"

It was like he didn't understand his language, but the ghost did not take anything seriously. He did not even attack and Danny had a strange urge to do something. What did he want to do? He glanced over to the ghost's island and see how huge the place was.

"This is your home, right Ghost Writer?" Danny gestured to the large library like.

Ghost Writer grinned, "Of course it is, child."

Danny wanted to growl for being called a child. It still bothered him, everyone around him has always called him that, and he was an adult now. Why didn't they treat him one yet? When will they see him as a man? He bit on his tongue to hold it back like a mature _adult_ he was.

"Care to show a tour? I have never seen your place before." Danny smiled along kindly.

The Ghost Writer did not expect the young hero to be interested in his place, seeing that five years has drastically changed between the two, and the ghost gestured Phantom the way in. They floated their way in and the place was gigantic. There was an endless bookshelf of many books that may have gone down for over centuries. There were many sizes and shapes of the book.

Danny gasped to see so many and Ghost Writer did not say much other than what each section represent and how they were organized. It was bigger than he has ever seen in the real world's library, but this compared to nothing. Danny's fingers wanted to touch them, but his fingers remained at his side. Ghost Writer hardly noticed his itchy fingers eager to feel the great literature work.

"How did you build your place, Ghost Writer?" Danny met up the ghost's emerald eyes.

He blinked and chuckled at such question. His arms folded behind himself and glanced up at the tall ceiling.

"I started to write book on a small piece of land I found. I spent my time alone, writing, reviewing my work, and somehow, created a first book shelf. I continued to grow more novels, by the time I created over a thousand…I had a small library forming up by my power. It came naturally to me, its effortless energy, and knows what I seek for. I spent my time writing nonetheless and grew larger. It took me a couple of centuries to make it how I wanted it. After a couple of thousands of year, it grew into a real library and grew powerful much to myself." Ghost Writer was proud to speak of his own history.

Danny took interested in a building a home here, he thought he did not have to worry much about anything else, and could always find a way to balance his life here.

"That's cool. I think your work is pretty…intelligent." He smiled, "Do you think I could have a place of my own here someday?"

Ghost writer chuckled, "If you have a passion and obsessed to keep it, then you will someday, young Phantom."

Danny nodded, felt there was a way, and continued to see the rest of the Writer's palace. It was huge, but easy to follow due to the organize system of books. They stopped at one place and it was large room. Danny noticed it was a small bedroom like and he shifted his head strange enough.

"You sleep here?" He scratched his head.

Ghost writer snickered, "No, ghost child. This room is not a place to sleep. Do you not know why all ghosts have a room?"

Danny blinked, unsure what he meant by, and thought about it. Why did all the ghosts need a bedroom if they do not sleep?

"I don't get it. Is it to keep your humanity alive or something?" He scratched his head yet again.

Ghost writer shook his head, "Perhaps demonstrating would be best."

Danny did not understand, but the writer closed the door and locked it up with Danny inside. The writer whipped off his scarf and the grinned almost scared Danny off. He became quite uncomfortable and excited about it. Why did he feel this way? Ghost writer gestured the boy to the bed and Danny floated over.

The writer dropped his scarf, slipped out of his coat, and went intangible to let go off the rest of the clothes that were on him. Danny gasped and shields his eyes away.

"Uh, um…listen, why are you getting naked in front of me?" He gulped down as his heart raced too much.

Danny's body shook nervously, but the writer hardly answered a single word. He couldn't understand what was happening or why the ghost undressed himself in front of the young hero. He felt so cold, nothing was keeping him warm anymore, and ripped off. He was pushed down on the bed, his cheeks were boiling up more than he could believe, and refused to see anything with the ghost.

The ghost's fingers touched the hero's back side down to his thigh. Danny gasped to such softness and felt like he was smacked with a baseball bat at his face. He shook his head, doubting to believe it was all real, and his legs twitched by those touches. A humorous chuckled came out of the ghost for the boy's reaction.

"My, my, still a virgin?" The writer spoke, "Let's remove that, child and turn you into a better man."

His hand snatched away from his eyes and gasped at the ghost's words. He shook his head, not wanting to believe anything at all, and saw those delirious eyes from the writer. He continued to touch the hero's body, explored them everywhere, and the young boy shivered and whimpered.

He felt like there wasn't a chance to escape, the door was locked, and the Ghost Writer tempting to succeed his little plan to explain the meaning of the bedroom. It wasn't a place to sleep, it was a place to mate.

Danny gulped, trying to figure out how to pursue the writer something better, and nothing seem to clicked.

"Pl-please, I-I'm saving that for someone special."

Ghost writer smirked at the boy and tsked at him several times.

"Did you hear? The latest news about love was never going to be possible for you, ghost child." The ghost had to be teasing him.

Danny shook his head. He refused to even believe such rumor.

"No! There's someone that will love me! I will fall in love with someone!" He wanted to move, but he felt frozen on the bed.

The writer tsked at him again, "You have not learned, did you? Paulina did not love you, Sam never took you more than that your relationship, Valerie _hates_ your ghost half, and honestly, it is obvious. You're not meant to be loved, you're meant to have meaningless sex."

His lips touched the soft skin and the boy moaned, struggled to keep it away from resisting, and he couldn't.

"N-no! There is a girl for me! There has to be!"

The ghost chuckled, continued to kiss the boy's body, and gained up to the upper chest. His fingers danced around the smooth surface and smirked at the naive boy.

"I will end your virgin tonight. You will thank me one day." He smirked at the young one, "I'll start easy and then get rough, find that spot that will make you want it more, and more. No one will call you a boy. They will see you are finally a man," He crawled up to his neck and his hot breath next to the boy's ear, "You want that, right child?" He licked under his ear and down to his bare neck.

Danny shivered, petrified to go through this at all, and how paralyzed he was on the ghost's bed.

"P-pl-please! Don't rape me!" He finally started to move again.

The writer pushed him back on the bed and his tail formed to wrap around the ankles. Danny couldn't get out of the grips of the writer and gulped down.

"Do not worry. You will learn to like having sex and won't be rape. It's fun…after the fact you won't be needing your human in about less a century."

Danny wanted to shield out, but his powers weren't saving him this time. Ghost writer continued to treasure that smooth skin, kissed them, licked them, and felt them with own two hands. There wasn't any resistance constantly twitches and reacted, and how sensitive the boy was. He was slow enough to keep it simple, Danny repeated to himself that he wasn't going down without a fight, and the writer was looking forward.

He whispered, "Be ready, I am going to prepare you."

Danny didn't understand, he regretted listening to follow into the ghost zone, he regretted asking to get a tour, and he regretted not paying attention. He wasn't sure what else to do, but the ghost held him down tightly. He wiggled his way, but the ghost's tail rarely let him go.

He whimpered with every touch, his body fumed up warmer than ever, and unsure what to do with every action happening. No one could hear him, no one could save him, and he wanted to escape. His voice felt stuck with those strongly violent powers. He could escape with one blast, but it would mean the place would go down. He was sure enough that ghost would hate him for good.

"Pl-please! Don't!" Danny begged out of panic.

The ghost ignored the boy's will and slipped a small finger into the plug. Danny gasped, shut his eyes out, and pretending it was all a dream. The writer started to slide his finger up in the boy, back and forth, and several moaning escaped the boy's lips. His hands gripped the blanket, trying to be brave as much as possible, and whimpered that his life was over.

Another finger was added and Danny squealed too little pain he felt. Something felt good, his body twitched and moved to comfort. Ghost writer smirked at the current virgin boy, he added another finger each time until it was five fingers full. Danny screamed for his life, begging to end it before it was too late, and the ghost refused to end what he has started.

The tears slipped, he wanted it to be over, get back to where he was originally doing, and couldn't fight this time. Ghost writer decided to take the next step.

"You're already wet, let's get onto more."

Danny shook his head, disbelieving it all, and he wasn't too sure what was really happening. Something felt large, sharp pain slipped through his scissor walls, and coming in deeply and slowly. The boy moaned and whimpered endlessly. Opps, his virgin vanished.

The ghost began to thrust at a good pace, Danny kept telling himself this was a rape in his mind, and felt the good hit. His eyes snapped opened and wondered.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" He shuttered.

Ghost writer looked at the boy, "You like that? It's called your spot." He kindly smiled.

For some reasons, Danny felt somewhat satisfied to his needs. He wanted to feel more of it, but a little shy about being selfish. He gulped, confused how to handle things like this, and the ghost waited to hear.

"Do you wish for me to amuse you more? No one will have to know. You're finally a man now, young Phantom."

Danny didn't move much, ghost writer was inside of him now, and that made him crave for more. Could he really go for it? He can sense other ghosts, but none were nearby. It was only between the both of them. No one stopped them, it was just them, and he felt being used. Danny grabbed a pillow and covered his face in shame.

Ghost writer's fingers soothed the hero's chest, feeling them, and felt like something so unique. His tongue played the hero's nipple and hardening him more. Danny shoved the pillow more against his face, blocked out all the sounds that came out of him, and so much frustration between his ache and desire.

"I-I'm straight, Writer. I-I ca-can't like this." He mumbled.

The ghost nodded, but leaving the young man's entrance. Danny gasped and felt cold. He _hated_ that. It was like being abandon and his arms leaped around the ghost's neck. He breathed harshly, the writer knew well enough to trigger his appetite, and grinned at him.

"What's wrong? You claimed to be straight, did you not?" His tail wrapped around the man's waist.

As puzzled the young hero was, it was luring him to fulfill the longing in him for such a period of time, and stared right at the rapist.

"Rest, Phantom. You need it and I'll keep you safe." He insisted.

Danny felt tired; no one has ever given him that before, and fell asleep. His ring slipped through to be human once more and Ghost Writer adored the young man's body. He has seen it all, but hasn't played one part. His eyes shielded out of everything, unaware what may happened, and fell asleep. Ghost Writer found today interesting and a day of interests.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts please? Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was confusing how things turned out, but this left the young hero unsettled. He was afraid to do so, he was no longer pure like he used to be, and stumbled over one big mistake. He cannot reverse it, go back in time, and prevent it. Ghost Writer took it without his permission, but it felt different.

Often, Danny craved things for his body and his needs. No one was able to give him a direct answer; he avoided the fruitloop as much as possible about it, and maintains a balance in his life. He ignored them, struggled to figure out, and the case felt resolved. When he felt that spot was hit, he has grieved for more out of desperation. Ghost writer offered the young man to give it to him more, but Danny was lost to say. He never asked anyone for anything in return, but it was all turned around.

The ghost cuddled the hero around him, waiting to see him finally wake up, and kept quiet among them. Ghost Writer appeared his novel and read them to himself while he waits for the sleeping man to wake up. It wasn't going to be the same for the hero, but somehow will work it out for the better.

The time dragged out, made it seemed to be forever to go on, and pushed the ghost's edge. He wanted to wake the young man up and do something about it. No, he forgot how humans needed their sleep, to store up their energy for the next starting day. Ghosts would only take resting for a short time and become normal afterward. It was quick and simple, but no one could interfere that.

The ghost took his time by reading his book and felt comfortable reading the book. Nonetheless, he did not dare to change his position he was in with the young hero and craved even more with him.

Danny tossed and turned has startled the ghost a few times. He was unaware what was happening, but the writer observed the boy carefully. He has seen all the action taken place, wondered if Danny has ever thought about sex like most people. Did he help him realize why he was called into the ghost zone?

The ghost zone was in some form of energy and part of hormone like. It likes to have many mood swings in each section of the zone and caused to have a ripple effect to one another. Ghosts followed the natural feeling of the zone and became a part of them. It's like during the holiday, it would create a true balance of happiness and peace. Outside of the holiday, it's extremely unpredictable. It's practically like a full teenager in the zone area.

A ghost could hardly resist them easily since it's a natural thing to do. If they resisted it or became conscious about it, the entire zone gets off balance about everything. Whether they were half ghost or full ghost or other types of them, it still found its way to control anyone's ability. Humans don't have much effect since they're a different concept of life.

Danny's eyes fluttered open, trying to recall where he was and what happened, and the writer patted the hero's bare chest.

"What the-"

"Good morning, young Phantom." Ghost writer met up his eyes.

Danny jerked away, but the tail gripped him from any further movement. He didn't understand why this continued and he wanted his clothes back on.

"I-I need to go home." Danny insisted.

The ghost shook his head, "You haven't seen nothing yet, Danny. There's more."

Danny gulped, unsure what to do now, and he knew he was raped.

"Pl-please! I get it now! I have to go home! They…need me." He constantly begged.

The writer shook his head, "No, we're not done. I only allowed you to rest because you're part human. Now, get back to Phantom so we can continue more."

Danny wanted to reject, but it was too hard to ignore. His ghost form took over and the writer removed himself as he traveled down by the young man's legs. Danny had his legs closed up and the ghost glared at the boy.

"Spread your legs, there's something I have been meaning to do."

Danny shook his head, "No! Please, don't!"

"I'll let you get on top for once."

Danny blinked…he could do the same. His body wanted it and his legs eased up the tension. Ghost writer took noted that was an open invitation and his hands massages the hero's member. He had several slips the mouth and turned on so much. He was hardening up more, he wanted more of it, and filled in comfort.

"Tell me, Danny Phantom, is this what you have been seeking for?"

Danny bit onto his lips, not daring to give away so easily, and Ghost Writer continued to rub to where the music came out wonderful from the ghost hero.

"N-n-n…" He wanted to think right, but there wasn't anything approve to what his body desired since it was too powerful, "…y-yes."

The ghost continued to play the hero's cock and soothed him endlessly. So much music came out of the young ghost and breathing roughly. It was almost forming into a cold mist like, but it wasn't a ghost scent. Danny knew it well himself, his body became much warmer, and Ghost Writer gave him all the good feel of everything.

Danny's body reacted, the writer became amused, and something suddenly happened.

"Wh-what was that?" Danny gasped, "I-I'm not bleeding am I?" His hands turned shaky.

Ghost writer chuckled, "No, young Phantom. That is a good thing that comes out of you when you're turned on."

"…is this my-my turn on?"

The ghost nodded and continued to massage it. Danny moaned and groaned out of sensual feeling. He really gave in and nothing came to his thoughts. His mind has forgotten everything and what he was supposed to do.

The ghost enjoyed playing the hero's cock, made him oozing so much, and felt like he found his mate. Danny's body twitched, turns and tossed like he would in his sleep, and it was much more to reality. The bed was a mess, but they were messier due to the hero's cock bursting out within a good touching.

His breath formed a hot mist, it was getting him into it more and more, and the ghost was pleased to see the bright color on the young Phantom. He leaned in and his tongue danced around the hero's crotch.

Danny didn't know what was really going on and he watched him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He gulped nervously about this strange action.

Ghost writer took a good licked and slurped it down. He chuckled and admired the man's reaction.

"I'm cleaning you. After all…I want you as my mate, Danny Phantom." He stated clear enough.

Danny didn't really understand with Ghost writer and his action. This was cleaning? Why couldn't have they simply take a bath together or something? He didn't really know much about ghosts and their habits since he grew up living in the real world. The human world's habit and routines.

"You're tasty, Phantom. You're a mixture of human which makes you even more unique." He grinned.

Danny played along to what the ghost wanted and tried to remind himself it was still rape. Of course, who could he tell? Tell his parents that he was raped by a ghost? He knew well enough that his parents wouldn't believe ghosts like to have sex just like humans. He knew how they view ghosts and it wasn't going to change unless he told them his secrets. Would they ever believe him? Will they trust him? Danny shook his head and felt the tongue being played around on his crotch.

The time was endless, but Ghost writer really took his time. His tongue explored everywhere on the young man and felt like he should have done something. He crawled up and got on his knees to be more on top of Danny. He leaned in and stole a kiss. Danny didn't know what to do, it was forced invitation, and nothing was comfort for the hero. He wanted to scream, but the ghost took that away. He wasn't in charge; he had no control over any action, and how much he wanted to know when will it ever end?

The ghost held the man's head, drawn him in closer, and felt him good with their tongue mating. Of course, he became much displeased with the hero holding back and he glared at him. He pulled away and Danny waited.

"What's wrong with you, Phantom?" His fierce glare didn't seem right at all, "Do you not want to be on top?"

Danny wasn't sure. He wanted to escape, forget all about this, and pretend he was still a virgin. However, Ghost writer ruined it all and made it cruel than he could imagine. The ghost gripped on the ghostly hair and yanked it tightly.

"Answer me, Phantom."

Danny groaned in pain, hoping to be speechless, and the ghost wasn't going any easier. His free finger went down to the hero's crotch and squeezed. The grip became tighter and Danny whimpered out of small pain. The pain grew powerful, his whimpering turned into hard groaned, and it was endless screaming. He felt being pulled apart and he wanted it all over.

Ghost writer didn't go any easier and became very unpleasant. He kept squeezing until he felt his fingers met. Then, he slowly pulled down the cock and the boy wouldn't give the answer. It was furious for the writer and his hand glowed into ectoplasm. It burned Danny's crotch and how stubborn he tended to be.

The writer pulled the boy's head up more and more. It was too much and Danny hated it. He felt it wasn't right. He shouldn't be treated like this and his nails went against the writer's chest. The nails went in so deep enough to cause ghost's blood to come out.

"Ah!" Both of the writer's hands released the hero's body and he gasped for air.

Danny relieved himself from horrible pain and hurried to crawl up against the bed boarder. He hugged himself together and saw what he has done. The green oozing blood started from the chest, it dripped onto the hero's legs, stomach, and hands. It was protection.

The ghost hissed at the Phantom and disapproved what has happened. Slowly, he covered the ectoblood up and crawled closer to the man. Danny didn't want it anymore, he wanted to be in control, and he was tired of being treated like a little kid. He leaped onto the writer and the ghost hissed at pain on his chest.

Danny growled, "You are not hurting me again!" He snapped.

Ghost writer felt something was wrong. Danny began to do things to the ghost's body, he did it all so harshly, and already has his cock inside the ghost. He thrust into Ghost writer roughly, not even preparing the incoming and very violating at his action. The writer could not escape since he was in him. Danny kept going harder with all of his strength and the terrorizing scream escaped several times from Ghost writer.

While Danny raped Ghost Writer, the room transformed into something darker. Both of them did not even notice, but the room became a doomsday castle like. The brick like formed, the room created its usefulness in many weapons, and traps. The windows vanished and the books disappeared one by one within three seconds. They all faded away with the book shelves and anything the ghost had was no longer there.

Danny stopped and caught up his breath. His hands on the naked butts of Ghost Writer to keep him there. There were tears on the writer and that let out a good chuckle for Danny. He felt good and wanted more action. Once he caught up on his breathing, he resumed to action, and pounded into the plug with severe pain hitting Ghost writer.

The green blood was coming out of the ghost, but Danny didn't care. He didn't care about the ghost anymore, he was listening to his body's need, and took over. He felt good, that's all it mattered to him. He was done being the little boy. He was done being a super hero. He was done living in the human world and he smirked at his success.

He pulled away from Ghost writer and the ghost collapsed onto the bed tirelessly. He had no energy and Danny wasn't wasting his time. He spun the ghost's body and dragged his head onto his legs. He glared and showed his great and powerful leader skill. He was showing who was on top.

"Suck it now." His tone of voice marked the hint of evil.

Ghost writer was terrified, he instantly did as he was told, and began to suck onto the hero's cock. Danny thrusts into his throat and went deeper into the writer's mouth. The writer constantly choked, desperate for air, and Danny wouldn't allow him. He kept on thrusting, then he spurted inside the ghost's mouth, and that's when it became sickening for the ghost. He no longer considered Phantom as his mate or delicious either.

"Swallow it, Ghost writer, you ate it before. I'm sure you can do it again." Danny demanded, but the voice felt danger.

In Ghost writer's head, alarms went off and saying he should escaped or the future would no longer be safe. Then, he had a plan and he playful did what Danny wanted. Danny continued to thrust and turned on several times. He saw how easily the ghost's defense was and he didn't want him to have it any easier. He felt somewhat satisfied when doing this and it wasn't going to change.

Danny's hand grabbed the ghost's long hair and lured him away from his crotch. He held him carefully and the writer struggled to breathe. He saw the scars on the ghost and figured it was a marking to his own.

"Tell me how this mating stuff works," Danny smirked, "Answer me now or you won't live."

Ghost Writer flinched at the word. He didn't think Phantom has the ability to kill. Could he really do it? He didn't want to find out and felt like regretting this very decision of taking advantage of the boy. He gulped slowly before the hero could make a hasty decision.

"The ones who are on top are in charge of the relationship. They have to admit how they feel to their mate and that they wish to make love. Once you mated them in bed, they're yours forever or until you get bored and moved onto a new mate." Ghost writer answered honestly.

Danny took interests and understood. He roughly held the ghost's chin up high and admired the body for a while.

"You look human enough, but I will find you a useful human body. Perhaps a dead body one and you can easily take care of it." Danny was insisted with his own plans.

Ghost writer flinched at the idea. He knew well enough to stay away from dead human's body and it meant consequence. His nail scratched Danny's shoulder coarsely and Danny hissed in pain. Danny snatched the ghost closer to his body and held the ghost's head, almost to rip off. The ghost waited and realized he really crossed it.

"Do you wish me to kill you?" He hissed.

Ghost writer gulped, "N-no…I-I just freaked out when you speak of dead human body."

Danny blinked, "…what's wrong with a damn dead body? They're dead and you're already dead living anyway." He wasn't happy, but with a pain on his shoulder wasn't necessary.

The ghost's breath became shaky, "If any ghosts' takes over a dead human body would be stuck in that body for two hundred years! We will die with the body too! We-we don't get a second ch-chance!"

Danny understood and his eyes spotted something. He smirked, got off the bed while dragging the writer along, and placed the ghost onto the ground cuff. Ghost writer tensed up once he heard a click locked up. Danny pulled away and felt impressed to the setting. He got a ghost trap right in the ghost zone. He looked around the room and realized it turned into a dungeon. He liked the design and he felt it was…_his_ home. This was no longer Ghost Writer's home and the writer was shocked to see he has lost _everything_ now. He has no home because it changed on him.

The bed was changing already, disappearing or teleporting to another room, and Danny admired the idea. He knew well enough that it was designed for him now. He has a place to come and use. He noticed there are more chains, cuff, and more. He could have any ghosts in the room and use them for his own enjoyment. Oh, yes, he looked forward to obtain more ghosts. The only thing he saw was still here were their clothes. He puts on his clothes as a Phantom and then, picked up the ghost writer's clothes. He hummed and thought about a few things.

"Well, since you're one of my mates…I prefer they don't see your body since they belong to me now." Danny had a dark smirk appeared on him.

The ghost gasped, "You-you can't!"

The intense glare went over to the ghost, "Didn't you say the ones on top are the ones who are in charge? I was on top of you, wasn't I?" He walked over and bent down to level their eyes, "Well? I'm deciding what is best for you," He grabbed the ghost's chin, "You're mine, love."

The writer lost more color on his skin. The hero wasn't kidding, he was too serious about this, and tempting to be in all control. He shook his head, but Danny held his head strongly.

"Consider this as your punishment for hurting me, but…" His hand went down to the ghost's crotch, "If you betray me again, I will rip this off and see if you can regrow them." He chuckled, the dark laughter has grew to its strong meaning.

The ghost snapped his eyes, "You-you wouldn't!"

He smirked, "I can and I will. It's not like you'll die…love, you'll just suffer. Now, let's cover up your body so no one can look at you dirty."

Ghost writer was frightened of Phantom. Every word was meant to be, but there's no turned back. He allowed Phantom to control him, to think best for him, and be on top when he should have fought back. Danny dressed Ghost writer back into his pants, sneakers, and his jacket. He admired the scar he left on him.

"Don't heal that scar, I want that as a reminder." He nodded, "Got that?"

Ghost writer nodded quickly, respected the hero's choice, and the mating sensed the command. Danny stood up and walked out of the room and he closed the door while locked up. The room was dark, completely alone, and only Ghost Writer so far. The writer tried to hassle his way out of the cuff chain, but it went against his ghostly powers. Nothing worked and he was doomed. No one could save him, let alone the fact his home was gone, and that Danny was the leader of their relationship. Or maybe…he could still be saved. Who will save him this time? Other ghosts hate each other unless Dark Pariah comes back and everyone would work together once more. However, there's no one there or know he's in trouble.

Danny was surely up to something, he was off to get another mate to control, and wondered who would be next surely.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please?<strong>

**Cruel, aren't I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the hold! Been distracted with the other fanfic, but will be getting more for this!**

* * *

><p>The entire ghost zone felt off. The ghosts were on a panic attack, hiding away in their home, and some ghosts were completely unaware. The ghost zone looks…lifeless or rather, emptied out almost.<p>

Skulker glanced around, struggled to find a simple ghost to hunt, and he grumbled.

"Where the hell are the hunted ghosts? I need my daily food!" He checked on his armor scanner to locate a nearby ghost.

There wasn't a nearby ghost within a mile radius and Skulker went east of the ghost. He waited for something to change on his signature tracking. It was all quiet…like no one really ever existed. Since when the ghost zone have been this peacefully quiet?

Skulker continued to fly east and wondered where he planned to end up. Rather, who would he catch this time? His cages were emptied due to terrorizing feel in their environment and it's not because of him this time. Dark Pariah wasn't awake since he was returned into his coffin permanently. The key could not be found this time, but no one really cared about the keys.

If anyone spent their time well enough in the ghost zone, they can figure out a pattern on finding many locations. There's a trick and takes natural routine to recognize everything. The door has its own individual color; if one ghost concentrated hard enough…they can tell what that door was meant for. It was that simple enough.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Skulker jerked his eyes at the scanner and drawn into reading its senses. He waited and recognized who it was.

"The ghost bo-…" Skulker couldn't really say it, "….whelp?" He looked around.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Skulker glanced back at his reading and learned there was another ghost nearby the Phantom. He waited once more and found out who it was this time.

"…Johnny Thirteen…where is his Shadow and his girlfriend?" Skulker seeks for the two ghosts nearby and flew closer.

He stayed hidden behind a small island. He figured he can try going after the whelp in a quieter hunting skill. He quietly spied on the two ghosts nearby, wondering why it was just the two of them, and the Phantom smacked and pinned Johnny against the ghostly island. He chuckled.

"My, my, you're feisty, Johnny. I like it." Phantom's eyes lit up with much thrilling adventure.

He growled, "Let me go and we won't have to fight."

Danny held the ghost's chin roughly, "I'm afraid that's what I find you attractive."

Johnny spitted at him, "Forget it, I belong to Kitty!"

Danny wiped off the ectospit on his face, not really pleased to see Johnny being quite immature in his eyes, and Skulker kept wondering why the Phantom whelp acting like this. He noticed some senses that wasn't pleasing.

Danny's hand slipped into Johnny's pants and gaining a good grip and control. Johnny hassled as much as he could, but completely pinned down made it impossible. It pleases Danny to know he's getting to where he wanted and that Johnny was too weak to fight against his own luck.

"Cut it out, Phantom! I'm not some toy to be playing around with!"

Johnny couldn't escape, but this begins to get interesting for Danny. He wanted to do many more action, wishing to chain him up more than ever, and do some sexual pain desire. Danny tightly held onto Johnny and his neon eyes meant the dark desire of his needs. There wasn't a chance to escape for Johnny, he just wanted more and more to fill up, and that there's nothing to do to avoid it.

Skulker couldn't believe the sight. The proof of why he couldn't call him ghost kid or child or anything of it. The sense of danger that Phantom was no longer innocent. He whispered to himself.

"Who the hell got Phantom into sex? Surely, my employer hasn't or he would have informed me to lay off by now." He noticed how controlling Danny has become.

Skulker triggered his invisibility and flew off to somewhere. He knew it wasn't safe to be around the whelp at all.

Let alone the fact Johnny couldn't escape. He felt controlled by the halfa and wished he was in hiding like the others. Danny dragged him to his place, the place that now belongs to him, and certainly a stay off territory. The unlucky ghost screamed for help, but the call was pointless. No one was daring to come rescue him. He has no idea what may be taken place or what the former hero plans on taking.

Danny knew his own place by heart. It was all natural due to energy form. He was considering the advantages of some 'fun'. He hasn't had any fun since the beginning of high school. It was expected to do this or that. No one has ever given him a break, especially high school dragging out on homework after homework. He couldn't keep up.

Now, he simply doesn't care. He's following his ghost's energy instinct without trying to resist it. The thrilling has encouraged the young man and given him something satisfying. He explored much with Johnny. The unlucky ghost struggled to fight his freedom or at least get Danny to back off. Instead, he made things worse and left some damaging scars for himself. The Phantom was pleased and eager to weaken his mate.

The thrusting was something Johnny couldn't really take much since he was much straighter. Now, he can't even back out to reveal he was raped by his mate. What choice did he really have? He never had anything easier…or lucky in his way. It grew worse to count anything on his afterlife.

The screaming filled music to the former hero's ears and settled into the right place. Something wasn't right to Danny, he needed more out of Johnny, and kept trying things. He became rougher on the ghost and showed no mercy. The unlucky ghost has wept and snotty. He bled, but Phantom was cautious to make sure he wasn't drowning in them.

Phantom leaned into Thirteen's ear and whispered harshly in the ear.

"You're mine, got that?" Phantom's voice became much aggressive about his claiming.

Johnny gulped and his face turned whiter. He knew too well that he can't disobey the mating call or the ghost zone order. Phantom ended up cuddled with the frighten mate he caught himself today. Thirteen barely moved, paralyzed to make a mistake he could regret, and certainly, Phantom wasn't someone to mess around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems short, hopefully the next chapter will be more...interesting. ) I hope you can look forward to that.<strong>


End file.
